


Bad Weather

by Reneeyanceywriter



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Tumblr: Writing-prompt-s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 13:31:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15708213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reneeyanceywriter/pseuds/Reneeyanceywriter
Summary: Claire's bad day just keeps getting worse





	Bad Weather

**Author's Note:**

> A little one shot I wrote for Gotham's Writing Workshop prompt

“Wasn’t it bad enough,” Claire thinks as she huddles into the warmth of the plaid and the man that wrapped her in it,“ to be in this time. This time! JHRC! And what is this time? I don’t even know that. But to be here, riding throughout the night, with strange men, without the rainstorm!”

No light drizzle either. Like the kind that seem a semi-permant part of life in London. No, this was a full downpour. She looks around with eyes heavy with rainwater and fatigue. The men that surround her seem oblivious to their soaked skin and beards. She huffs. But, of course, they are used to it.

“Are ye alright Sassanech?” The young man, Jamie, asks.

“No. I am soaked, cold, hungry, and so very tired. Crips, will it ever stop raining?

”His laughter vibrates against her back. “Tis Scotland lass. And the rainy season.” He turns toward the man who rides closest to them. He speaks to him in the strange musical rythmn of Gailec. The man answers in the same language before handing him a bottle. He offers it to Claire.

“It won’t fill ye belly, nor stop the bad weather, but it will warm ye and help ye forget a bit.”

Forget! She seizes on that word and takes the bottle seeking the oblivation offered by the whisky. Bad weather being the least of her problems.


End file.
